


Sam Winchester

by megslittlehellhound



Category: Supernatural
Genre: self hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 04:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megslittlehellhound/pseuds/megslittlehellhound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay I want you guys to know that these are not my feelings about Sam, but what I think was going through his when Cas called him an abomination</p></blockquote>





	Sam Winchester

“Sam, of course, is an abomination.”

That stung, a lot. Imagine it. Being told you were an abomination by an angel. _An angel_. A warrior of God, pure and holy. Sam was feeling worse about himself, every day, but to hear that, things got much worse.

He had always felt that something was wrong with him, and he wishes he wasn’t right; but he just had an angel tell him he was wrong. _Sick. An abomination._ Behind those words were phrases his father would tell him, when he was young. Behind those phrases were new insults of Cas’s own. Not worthy to serve a Lord he’d been praying to for a long time.

Everything he felt about himself in the past, and right in that moment, came surging to his mind.

When he thought Mary’s death was his fault.

When John would call him everything under the sun, then take another swig of his beer and walk wobbly back to his room.

His nightmares from when he was young, where he’d have to fight every demon on the planet and Hell. Or the ones where Dean would call him everything his father would. 

Being told never to come back to his family, for going to Stanford.

He felt those things were true. That it was his fault, he shouldn’t have left, he was an abomination and a vile creature.

The boy with the demon blood. The abomination. The bad son. The bad soldier. Sam Winchester.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I want you guys to know that these are not my feelings about Sam, but what I think was going through his when Cas called him an abomination


End file.
